


Il segreto di Rogue

by FerdyCasci



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerdyCasci/pseuds/FerdyCasci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diciotto anni fa Rogue abbandono gli X-men impprovisamente. Ora anni dopo una ragazza che dichiara di essere sua figlia si presente alla scuola. Helen vuole trovare suo padre e gli X-men l'aiuteranno in questa dura impresa, sopratutto Jean e Logan. Ma anche la Fratellanza, ora capitanata dal figlio di Magneto la vuole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il segreto di Rogue

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castano scuro e gli occhi grigi stava seduta infondo a un pullman. Si trovava vicino al finestrino. Teneva il cappuccio della felpa grigia sul capo coprendolo. Fuori il tempo non era dei migliori: il cielo era grigio e stava piovigginando. Le gocce d'acqua scivolavano lungo al vetro del finestrino. Sopra al bus non c'era molta gente, siccome erano solamente in quattro. Due sedili davanti a lei stava un uomo, un barbone probabilmente dato l'aspetto molto trascurato che teneva la testa poggiata contro il finestrino, forse intento a dormire. Sul primo sedile a desta stava un'anziana signora dai capelli grigi e il volto segnato dagli anni. Accanto a lei il suo fedele bastone da passeggio. La terza persona era un ragazzo, più o meno della sua età, che era intendo ad ascoltare della musica, probabilmente, con degli auricolari. La bruna poggiò la testa al finestrino con aria annoiata.  
  
L'autobus proseguiva piano sulla strada con le macchine che gli sfrecciavano vicine. Dopo circa mezz'ora si fermò a una fermata davanti a un grosso cancello di metallo. La giovane scese dal pullman e lasciò passare il mezzo di trasporto. I suoi occhi grigi fissarono attentamente il vecchio cancello di metallo. Guardò a destra e a sinistra e attraversò la strada. Arrivata al cospetto del cancello vide una targa d'orata, a destra del cancello: scuola del dottor. Xavier recitava. C'era un campanello di colore grigio. Suonò e rimase in attesa. Dopo un po' udì una voce. - Scuola del dottor. Xavier cosa le serve? - chiese. Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Ragionò un attimo poi disse. - Mi chiamo Gloria D'Ancanto sto cercando gli X-men -rispose nervosamente. - Le apro il cancello -annunciò. Subito dopo infatti questi si aprì mostrandole una strada asfaltata che percorreva un enorme giardino pieno di alberi.  
  
Percorse la strada finché non giunse a una grande villa dalle pareti bianche. Salì gli scalini che portavano al portone che immaginava essere la porta principale e bussò. Poco dopo la porta si aprì. Davanti a lei apparve una bella donna dai lunghi capelli rossi e gli occhi di colore verde. - Tu sei Gloria la ragazza che ha suonato? -il suo tono di voce era dolce e gli dava l'aria di essere una persona sensibile e amorevole. - Sì, sono io -rispose. La fissò meglio e posò lo zaino che portava con se. Tirò fuori da esso una foto che raffigurava il gruppo degli X-men al completo. Tra loro, accanto a un uomo pelato sulla sedia a rotelle spuntava proprio lei. Gli è la mostro.- Scusi è lei quella donna dai capelli rossi nella foto? La dottoressa Jean Grey? - lei prese la foto in mano.- Sì, ma ora sono la dottoressa Jean Summers -precisò alzando la mano sinistra per mostrargli la fede d'oro che portava all'anulare sinistro.  
  
\- Va bene, mi scusi -disse.- Non scusarti e non darmi del lei mi fai sentire più vecchia di quanto non sono -affermò sorridendo. - Allora non vuoi entrare sta uscendo un po' di vento -ineffetti aveva iniziato a soffiare un'aria fredda. La lascio passare e la ragazza entrò dentro all'ingresso della scuola. Smarrita e incuriosita si guardò attorno. Nei suoi occhi c'era anche qualcosa di simile alla paura. La dotoressa doveva essersene accorta perché gli mise una mano sulla spalla. - Tutto bene? -chiese gentilmente. Annuì piano in risposta. - Sì, grazie - rispose grattandosi il lato sinistro del collo che impprovisamente aveva iniziato a dargli prurito. Guardò la grande scala presente nell'ingresso con dietro una grossa vetrata.-Tu sei una mutante? -domandò.- Sì lo sono. Controllo l'acqua -rispose. Sua madre era stata molto grata che non avesse ereditato la sua mutazione che da giovane gli rovinò l'adolescenza siccome non poteva toccare la pelle direttamente delle persone senza rischiare di fargli del male.  
  
Fortunatamente da tempo la controllava e non gli dava più problemi ormai. - Bene allora benvenuta tra i mutanti -esclamò."Vorrà dire tra gli scherzi della natura "pensò contrariata. Ancora doveva capacitarsene. Fino a qualche mese fa era un'adolescente normale, con degli amici normali, con un fidanzato normale. Insomma tutto normale è ora era un mostro." Del resto con una madre mutante e un padre, a quanto ho capito tale dovevo aspettarmelo "osservò.- Vuoi iscriverti qua? -perfetto così si trovava con attorno altri mostri, però poteva essere una buona idea, magari gli tornava utile per trovare suo padre. Già perché era per quello che si torvava lì. Il suo obiettivo principale era trovare suo padre, peccato che non sapeva nulla di lui ad eccezione che era un mutante. - Sì -confermò sperando fosse una buona idea.- Perfetto allora seguimi ti porto nel mio ufficio -strillò contenta.  
  
" Vorrei essere pure io così felice ed eccitata a l'idea "pensò tristemente. Magari era vero che la felicità era contagiosa, se era così pensava gli è ne passasse un po'. Purtroppo temeva fosse una speranza vana. L'accompagnò nel suo ufficio. La stanza era molto grande e con una grande finestra dietro alla scrivania. La dottoressa si sedette dietro ad essa e la invitò ad accomodarsi. - Prego siediti -la invitò. Si accomodò sulla sedia che gli aveva indicato. La rossa iniziò a pasticciare con il computer. - Ottimo devi compilare sto modulo che adesso ti stampo. Naturalmente servirà la firma dei tuoi genitori, seppure loro generalmente non sanno che questa è una scuola speciale -precisò con un grande sorriso sul viso." Com'è faccio con la firma di mamma? Sarò costretta a chiamarla. Va boh non gli dirò come mai sono venuta qua irrealtà "decise. Compilò tutti i campi e consegnò il foglio.  
  
La signora lo lesse, ma a un certo punto la vide sbiancare e alzò gli occhi verso di lei fissandola sorpresa, anzi proprio stupefatta.- Rogue è tua madre! -esclamò sconvolta. Sapeva che un tempo, quando era uno di loro, si faceva chiamare in quel modo. - Esatto, qualcosa non va? -chiese preoccupata. - Non è che sono anni che tua madre non si fa viva è ora spunti tu - notò. Da quanto tempo? gli aveva sempre parlato bene di loro è ora scopriva che aveva rotto del tutto i rapporti, neppure gli riferì della sua esistenza." Strano non è che mio padre è uno di loro "raggionò. I suoi occhi caderò sulla fede della rossa." Odio speriamo non sia suo marito "pensò preoccupata all'idea di cosa potesse capitare. Scosse la testa. Sua madre non gli sembrava una tipa da rovinare le famiglie, senza contare che da quanto aveva capito gli pareva volesse molto benne a Jean, perciò no, assolutamente no.  
  
\- Saranno diciotto anni. Aspetta tu hai diciasette anni, vero? -chiese.- Quasi diciotto veramente, ancora poco è sarò maggiorenne -precisò. Non vedeva l'ora di essere maggiorenne, finalmente non avrebbe più dovuto dipendere tanto da su madre e ribellarsi con la scusa di essere ormai maggiorenne. Marie ancora non accettava che era ormai una donna la considerava ancora una bambina. Naturalmente con tutto quello che ne comportava. Ad esempio quando scoprì l'esistenza di Cedric, il suo fidanzato, andò fuori di testa è volle sapere tutto di lui. Era terorizzata temeva fosse un drogato, criminale. Quando vide che era un bavo ragazzo si calmo. Per carità Cedric non era perfetto, però superò la prova, chiamiamola così.- Perciò quando ci ha lasciati era già incinta. Non vedo l'ora di rivederla -affermo" Non vedi l'ora di farle il terzo grado".  
  
\- Ora vai pure io contatterò tua madre -si diresse verso la porta. Stava per aprirla quando la donna la chiamò- Oh, un'ultima cosa non sei un mostro e leggo nel pensiero -la informò. Arrossì, poi protesto.- Bene, mi faccia quindi il favore di non infilarsi più nella mia testa -strillò e uscì fuori dall'ufficio sbattendo la porta." Iniziamo bene qui ti leggono nella mente "si lamentò furiosa. Torno all'ingresso.- Tu chi sei? -chiese una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Si volto e vide un grande uomo dai capelli neri che se non sbagliava era Logan. Sua madre gli aveva detto che era stato molto disponibile nei suoi confronti." Oh non sarà mica lui "pensò. Poteva esserlo, seppure non vedeva della sommiglianza. In mano teneva una bottiglia di birra di vetro.- Mi chiamo Gloria -rispose timidamente. Quel uomo gli metteva una certa soggiezione. Indossava una camicia di colore bianca e dei j-eans consumati a forza di indossarli.  
  
\- Bel nome -commentò.- Sei una mutante? -aggiunse.- Si, lo sono. Mia madre mi ha detto che hai uno scheletro di adamantio o qualcosa del genere -disse.- Esatto, ma scusa chi è tua madre? -domanda lecita.- Marie D'Ancanto -rispose. Lui aveva avuto la pessima idea di bere un sorso e lo vide strozzarsi con la birra" È proprio vero che l'alcool fa male "realizzò mentalmente.- Rogue! -urlò sconvolto.- Si proprio lei -confermò. La squadro da capo a piedi attentamente e gli giro persino attorno per osservarla meglio.- Ora che ti guardò meglio c'è una certa somiglianza, tuttavia gli occhi non capisco da chi gli hai presi -notò.- Boh da mio padre immaginò -rispose incerta.- Chi è? -bella domanda da un milione di dollari.( Sono in America quindi dollari )- Non lo so chi è, mia madre non vuole mai parlare di lui -rispose.  
  
\- Allora sicuramente sarà uno stronzo -considerò.- Possibile -confermò alzando e abbassando le spalle.- Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, di una mano ci sono -disse andandosene via." Mi sa che non è lui "realizzò.  
  
Quella sera.  
  
Marie D'Ancanto parcheggio la sua macchina nera davanti al cancello della scuola. Credeva che mai più ci avrebbe rimesso piede in quel posto. Tanti ricordi alcuni belli e alcuni brutti gli tornarono alla mente. Suonò il campanello, riuscendo ad arrivarci tramite il finestrino della macchina aperta.- Chi è? -la voce che gli pareva fosse di Bestia la raggiunse.- Sono Rogue -disse. Il cancello si aprì. Percorse la strada e arrivò alla villa. Vide la fontana, ancora nello stesso posto." Dopo potrei far visita alla tomba del professore "pensò. Parcheggio la macchina e scese." Nulla è cambiato "realizzò. Due ragazzi corsero davanti a lei. Sorrise a vederli. Gli ricordavano tanto lei alla loro età. Sembravano spensierati. Raggiunse la porta e bussò" Ora dovrò dare molte spiegazioni temo "considerò. La porta si aprì ed era grata che non fosse Logan, non era pronta per affrontarla.  
  
Per il momento almeno. Ad aprirle era stata Tempesta. I capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle e sempre bianchi.- Bentornata Marie -la salutò. Gli sorrise ed entrò. L'atrio era sempre com'è allora.- Grazie dov'è Jean? -lei l'aveva chiamata dicendogli che sua figlia era piombata lì di colpo quella mattina. Moriva dalla voglia di strozzarla, insomma marinare la scuola per venire lì. Da una parte era contenta se aveva deciso di iscriversi lì poteva darsi che era finalmente riuscita ad accettarsi per com'era veramente. Ciò non toglieva che doveva avvertirla. Salutata Tempesta raggiunse l'ufficio. Quando entrò la trovo intenta a scrivere al computer.- Ora occupì l'ufficio di Xavier -strillò. La rossa alzò gli occhi verdi verso di lei.- Potevi dircelo che hai avuto una figlia. Non ti fai viva per diciotto anni, poi mi capita qui una ragazzina che afferma di essere tua figlia -osservò indicandole le sedie davanti alla scrivania.  
  
Si sedette su una di loro.- Immaginò che sia stato uno schock per voi -osservò.- Perché non ci hai detto nulla? Ti avremo aiutato -disse giocherelando con una penna. Quella era proprio una bella domanda a cui neppure lei riusciva a dare una risposta.- Avevo paura, insomma avevo solo dicianove anni ed ero incinta -rispose sinceramente.- Capisco. Solo una cosa chi è il padre? -temeva che gli è lo chiedesse, o meglio era sicura che l'avrebbe fatto.- Posso avvalermi della facoltà di non rispsondere? -tentò. L'altra rise.- Rogue ti prometto che non dirò nulla -scosse la testa. Fortunatamente era abbastanza brava da tenerla fuori dalla sua mente, sapete anni di esperienza.- Dunque tua figlia è nata a maggio, giusto? -annuì tanto era inutile mentire. - Facendo due linee di calcoli hai concepito Gloria ad Agosto. Un attimo non era quando stavi con la Frattelanza ? -riccordò.  
  
\- Possibile -era vero.- Non insisto. devi firmare il modulo dell'iscrizione. Stai tranquilla si troverà benissimo qua -firmò il modulo che gli passò. Si alzò in piede.- Addio -la salutò.- Non farti rivedere tra diciotto anni -scherzò. Rise e se ne andò.  
 


End file.
